


Sparkling Pictures

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Baby Pictures, Embarrassment, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best/worst dad ever Knockout shows Strongarm some special photos of her boyfriend.<br/>Sides isn't a happy bunny about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: http://nitrostation.tumblr.com/post/126304654077/yeah-fics-u-se-puede-uno-donde-knockout-le

Knowing Knockout all his life had quickly taught Sideswipe that when his sire laughed, it was never about something good. He didn’t even recognise Strongarm’s when it joined in from the other side of the scrapyard until he was within sight of them both. Of course, he knew leaving his father and his girlfriend alone together for any amount of time was one of the top ten worst ideas he’d ever had, but he couldn’t do much to avoid it when Bumblebee was threatening to strap him to Grimlock’s back and have him carried on their patrol. Not to mention that some part of him was hoping Strongarm would feel as awkward as he did when he was forced into introductions with her own sire.

Wiping down the dust of scouting though, it was as if Strongarm was the daughter Knockout always lamented over never having. Sideswipe couldn’t help but be jealous most of all, both over how his sire held Strongarm and how she seemed to… admire Knockout. 

“There you are, Sides!” Strongarm greeted through a stifled giggled while waving over at him. “Knockout was telling me some stories about you and your brothers.”

The gnawing feeling in his spark escalated to a fierce bite. “Oh, really?” Sideswipe’s attempt to sound casual only made the static in his vocaliser all the more obvious. 

Only Knockout seemed to pick up on it, as sires usually did. “Don’t look so stricken, Sideswipe,” he scoffed. “I promised not to tell her about all those berth leaking incidents-”

A sudden crushing mortification both froze Sideswipe’s face and gave him enough speed to clamp a servo over Knockout’s mouth. “ _DAD_!”

His shrill plead only got a raised eyeridge and glance downwards at his hand from Knockout. Knowing he’d be grounded or worse if he didn’t move in the next few nanoklicks, Sideswipe stepped back and caught a look at Strongarm’s expression- amused, but not spitefully, thank Primus. 

Even so, it wouldn’t be like him to actually keep his mouth shut. “I mean… they stopped when I reached five stellar cycles…” he muttered with an awkward rub on his helm crest.

Strongarm huffed above a smile. “Took me until seven to stop,” she admitted, and her shrug managed to lift a world of weight from his shoulderplates. 

At least, until he noticed that she refused to move her servos from behind her back.

“…Are you hiding something, Strongarm?”

Sideswipe saw her optics snap wide for a nanoklick before collapsing in again and angling to either side. She shrugged again, seemingly passing whatever it was into her other hand. “Just… some family portraits Knockout wanted me to have.”

Knockout was nodding too quickly for it to be natural. “Yes, remember that photographer in Helex I used to take you and your brothers to?”

Sideswipe did, as well as the uncomfortable formal armour he’d be forcibly molded into every time he so much as grew an inch. “We never had group shots, though…” he pointed out, keeping one optic glancing occasionally at Strongarm.

“You were too young to remember,” Knockout explained.

Sideswipe furrowed his eyeridges, gradually stepping backwards. “I… guess that makes sense-YOINK!” Just when Strongarm pulled the datapad out from behind her, he lunged at the right moment to snatch it from her servos.

She didn’t even look angry at him. She was… laughing again. 

Sideswipe knew he probably shouldn’t, but he looked down at the datapad anyway.

“Father…” he said coolly after a many few klicks spent staring and just barely keeping his vents from a coolant overload. “Of all the pictures to have the largest…” He faced Knockout, holding the datapad up towards him with an accusing digit pointing at the screen. “Why would you make it my first armour set?!”

Even having seen the pictures so many times, Knockout couldn’t hold back a giggle. “I think humans call those ‘diapers’, Sideswipe.”

“Oh, well, y’know, humans also have another word. It’s called HUMILIATION!” Sideswipe threw the datapad down and stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Strongarm to scoop it back up and wipe the dirt from the screen plastered with sparkling pictures. 

“Come now, Sideswipe, just because you’ve seen a sparkling doesn’t mean you need to act like one!” Knockout called out after him.

“I think you looked adorable!” Strongarm tried herself. That at least got Sideswipe to turn back around.

“Boyfriends aren’t supposed to be adorable!” he whined, spreading his servos out helplessly. “Boyfriends are supposed to be _hot_!” He kicked at the ground as if the Earth itself was to blame before continuing his sulky retreat.

Knockout tutted after his son. “My word, he can be as bad as his mother sometimes.”


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter just to show off some adorable art my friend Emmy made with baby Sideswipe and his dad *3*

[Tumblr link](http://natasha-kuryakin.tumblr.com/post/141763412466/knockout-and-sparklingsideswipe-selfie-kings-3#notes)


End file.
